russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC-13 breaks boundaries; announces good news for 2014
August 18, 2014 SUBIC, Olongapo City – Breaking the duopoly of the two giant TV networks in the country, IBC-13 really did a good job since its launch (or reformatting) last year. Though already using their new branding Kapinoy ng Bagong Pilipino ang Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13, the corporate name remained as Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC) known as Ito'ng Bagong Company. At the recent 21st Philippine Advertising Congress held in Subic, IBC-13 announced the good news that will challenge again all the other networks – their massive expansion plans and venturing into movies. This grand surprise wowed thousands of delegates in the congress. In 2014, The Kapinoy Network plans to expand its network coverage across the nation and enhance infrastructure and manpower, as well as investing in High-Definition production equipment with a completely tapeless, digital workflow – all to continue playing big in the industry. Being powered by Asian Television Content Philippines Corporation (ATC) and Viva Communications, Inc., IBC-13 will play a vital role in providing best content across all media platforms and continuing innovations for the growing multimedia group. Lito Ocampo Cruz, executive vice-rpesident of IBC-13, said that the film industry in the country is dying that’s why they’ve been coming up with the role of providing content to the network’s entry into film production called IBC Films, which it plans to do in a big way. “For many countries, like the Philippines, movies have become part of local culture. We want to do our part in reinvigorating the movie industry. That’s why we plan to produce more movies than the combined total of the two leading networks,” shared ABC Development Corporation Chairman Manny V. Pangilinan. Completing the IBC-13 team is Lito Ocampo Cruz, Executive Vice President (EVP). The Million Second Quiz, Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? and Born to be a Superstar Agency Edition What surprised the delegates even more is The Kapinoy Network’s bringing live to them their top-rating hit shows The Million Second Quiz, Who Wants to be a Millionaire? and Born to be a Superstar of course with their ever handsome hosts Robi Domingo, Anja Aguilar and Drew Arellano, respectively. Some contestants from the delegates joined Born to be a Superstar Agency Edition. Mark Bautista, Donna Cruz and Ronnie Liang acted as the talent scouts that afternoon. Meanwhile, jurors who served as scorers were from the entertainment press invited in by IBC-13: Maridol Bismark of Philippine Star, Bong Godinez of Pep.ph, Bayani San Diego of Philippine Daily Inquirer, Mario Bautista of Malaya/Manila Bulletin and this writer. Drew asked questions involving IBC-13’s shows, amazing personalities and the management under the Kapinoy network. “This is a long-term investment for us. One that we know will benefit a lot of people, from those behind the cameras to those in front of them. And ultimately, the Filipino audience, whether they’re watching on television, on their computers, on their mobile phones or on any other device,” Lito vowed of IBC-13’s addressable advertising and most of all, its best content for everyone, everywhere, and every time.